Natural (Eren x Levi)
by FireFlyMidoriya
Summary: !femEren story. This is Levi x Eren. Dont like, then dont read. Updates will be every other day. First fanfiction and I will be making art and music to go along with it! Comment if you want more or you like it.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3e342c76359d9feb3cd379d2eb54aeca"The night sky was always beautiful. Stars always shining down on the people, dark skies that go past horizons. The sound of the busy night life. Peace, or was it? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nothing is ever what it seems. It was on this night, a little girl would be changed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Earlier in the Day-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Laughter of children ran through a beautiful 2- story home. It was warm, a well lived in home. Photo's hung in the hallways. Always with smiling faces. Footsteps came running down the stairs. A group of three children ran into the kitchen, where the aroma of sweets filled the air. A tall woman stood in the kitchen. She had tan skin, golden eyes that were always filled with warmth. The woman was dressed in a yellow sundress and was barefoot. Her hair was a rich dark brown and pulled to the side in a ponytail. It was tied with a red ribbon. Her name is Carla Yeager. She was a sweet lady but stubborn and protective of her family. She laughed at the children. The smallest of the kids was the only boy. He had long blonde hair and the bright blue eyes. He was wearing brown shorts, with a white t-shirt and long blue sleeved cardigan. He was very intelligent for his age, always reading. His name was Armin Arlert. Next was Carla's adoptive daughter. Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa was one of few words but she was polite. She had pale skin, dark gray eyes the light up when she was around her friends. Her hair was short, to her shoulders. It was a soft feel to it and colored black. The girl was wearing a creme colored shirt and light pink skirt. She too had a cardigan on but of a light pink. Around Mikasa's neck though, was a red scarf. She rarely took it off. After Mikasa, was Carla's mini me. Her daughter Eren. Eren was the complete opposite of her friends. She was stubborn, fierce, and protective. She took after Carla in so many ways. From her tanned skin, dark hair, which the girl always wear half up. Eren's eyes though, was the most breath taking thing on her. Her right eye matched her mother's golden color, while her left matched her father's. It was a Caribbean blue/green. You could never tell if it was one color or the other. She was wearing a light green sweater and brown shorts. Her face was lit up in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Smell's really good Mom." Eren style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Carla chuckled and ruffled her daughter's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go set the table. Dinner is almost done. Your father will be home soon." Carla style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eren did as she was told. Setting the plates on the table. One for the family of four and Armin. Although Armin was always welcomed at the home, he was part of the family. With the table set the four sat down as began serving the food. Grisha, Eren's father walked in with a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It smells great." he said in his deep tone of voice. It was a kind tone, filled with love. Grisha was a fairly tall, slender man with straight black hair neatly parted down the middle, a thin beard and mustache, his eyes were a blue-green color. Although still bright but not as bright as his daughter's eyes. Grisha was always wearing suits. A white dresshirt with black slacks, and dress shoes. He also wore a dark gray vest and tie. In the town of Shinigasha, he was the main doctor. He well well known and worked a lot of hours but was always there for his family. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Together the family sat and ate and talked about their days. It was summer so school was out. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / After dinner, Grisha had to leave to go back to the hospital again. He kissed Carla and the his kids and left. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren played for a couple more hours. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Kids, time for bed." Carla said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With groans the kids started to go get ready for bed. They fell asleep in Eren's room all laying together on the style="box-sizing: border-box;" / It was only two hours later where Carla screamed. Eren was the first wake, panic on her face. Mikasa and Armin followed. With blurry eyes, the trio started to go see what wrong. Thats when Carla screamed again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Carla was in the living room. She was forced unto her knees with her hands tied behind her back. Her hair was a mess. There was blood around her mouth and a bruise already forming on her tanned cheek. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She yelled at the people in front of her. Tears were pouring out of style="box-sizing: border-box;" / The people in front of her were all male. All three was dressed in black clothing with grotesque masks of monsters. The leader of the small group smacked Carla again. Her head whipped to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Enough of this. Nox, Del, you know what to do. " the leader said in a gruff voice. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nox and Del both nodded and responded with a "Yes Captain!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nox stood behind Carla, pulling her head upwards, exposing her neck to Del. Del produced a knife, it's blade a little rusted and serrated. With a quick flick of his wrist, Carla slumped onto the floor, blood pouring out of her neck. Nox and Del laughed as they walked to where their Captain wandered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cap-" Nox said but stopped when he felt something in his gut. Taking off the mask, he looked down. A knife was there. He looked around to see who did it but froze. In front of him was what appeared to be human but it was so animal like. It was growling, its body was tanned and seemed to produced a lot of heat. The beast had a hooked nose, long dark brown hair and these pointed elf like ears. Its eyes were an eerie two colors, both blazing in hanger. But what was truly terrifying was its mouth. It was a skelteton-like, with no lips. The creature stood up, it stood up to the mans neck. Nox let out scream when the thing reared its arm back and threw a punch. The punch was strong and took off Nox's head. It's hand was smoking, repairing itself. Del let out a screech and went to stab the creature but couldn't. A girl with raven black hair had tackled him from behind. She was strong, Behind her was a blonde boy was crying and stood in shock. The creature growled kicked the mans head repeatedly. Satisfied that the man was dead, the creature began smoking again, this time all around the body. Walking towards to the woman on the ground, the creature returned to its human. Eren. Tears streamed down the girls face she cradled her mothers style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Mom, I'm so sorry." Eren said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eren turned to Mikasa and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We need to burn the place. And never speak of it again. Just like how we got Mikasa." she said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With robotic movements, the kids started to start a fire. When it finally started, they quickly left, blood on their clothes. One of the neighbors started to call 9-11 . But by the time they got there, the house started to crumble. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Shinagasha General:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / The following week was torture for Mikasa and Armin. After getting checked out by paramedics, Eren collapsed. Her nose was bleeding and her skin pale. She was admitted into the hospital Grisha worked at. Eren never woke. She was sleeping peacefully, like nothing ever happened. During that time Keith Shadis, a family friend, took over custody of the two kids. Grisha visited once, giving Eren a necklace that held a key on it. He vanished afterwards. Armin always visited with his Grandfather in tow. It was on Carla's birthday Eren finally woke up. Her eyes were glimmering with rage and secrets. Someday, she will kill all of those responsible for her mothers death. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / tbc/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p


End file.
